


Фатальный недостаток

by mizuame



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: У Момо красивая улыбка и он — идеальный партнер для Юки, но этого недостаточно.Бета — Siimes (siimes-kun.diary.ru)
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Kudos: 4





	Фатальный недостаток

У Момо красивая улыбка. Немного дикая, странная, но очень привлекательная. Он похож на маленького котенка, когда улыбается. Или на взрослого хищного кота — это уж как посмотреть. Юки иногда думает, что ему не хватает кошачьих ушек для полноты образа.

У Момо удивительные глаза. Они всегда теплые, добрые, со смешинками где-то в глубине. Цвет у них красноватый, под стать небу в самый последний миг перед закатом. Юки редко удается увидеть закат, и он скучает по неспешным вечерам, наполненным скукой и стрекотом цикад. Когда он смотрит в глаза Момо, ему становится спокойнее на душе.

У Момо шикарные волосы. Они мягкие, немного пушистые и всегда лохматые, будто Момо никогда не видел расчески. Его пряди находятся в вечном хаосе, но Юки знает, сколько времени уходит у стилиста, чтобы уложить этот беспорядок. Каждый завиток хаоса тщательно продуман, и стилист долго стоит у кресла, передвигая белые пряди, подчеркивая их черными. Юки смеется, когда Момо иногда случайно встряхивает головой, нарушая всю долгую работу, а Момо в такие моменты смешно куксится и долго извиняется перед мастером.

У Момо сильные руки. Юки узнал об этом случайно. Глядя на худую фигуру и изящные пальцы, он бы и не подумал, сколько силы в них заключено. Но однажды у Юки ныла спина, а Момо предложил сделать массаж. С тех пор Юки знает: пальцы Момо нежные, ладони теплые, а руки — сильные. Они могут мять, гладить, растирать, пробегать кончиками пальцев вдоль позвоночника, дарить негу и ощущение расслабленности, комфорта. Теперь Момо делает ему массаж почти каждый день, а Юки старается отвечать тем же, хотя думает, что до силы Момо ему далеко.

У Момо мягкие губы. Они немного бледные, поэтому Момо подкрашивает их розовым блеском перед выходом на сцену. Юки кажется это глупым, но Момо уверен, что иначе он похож на восковую куклу. И Юки не знает, задумывается ли Момо, как его губы изменяются после поцелуя: становятся яркими, манящими, под стать глазам. Юки нравится смотреть, как Момо облизывает губы на ветру и тут же спохватывается, хватается за бальзам: не смажешь — облезут. А что за айдол с облезшими губами, скажите на милость? Юки всегда веселит эта почти детская непосредственность, с которой Момо торопливо мажет губы под вспышками фотокамер. Менеджер почти отучил его от «дурацкой привычки», но Юки она нравится.

У Момо худое, мускулистое тело. Юки не раз изучал его сначала в гримерке, потом в спальне, в душе и просто в гостиной. Момо не стесняется своей наготы: он выходит из ванной, перекинув огромное махровое полотенце через плечо, а на коже его блестят капельки воды. Юки в такие моменты тянется к нему почти неосознанно, в каком-то тумане приближаясь и касаясь бледной спины, рельефного пресса, черных завитков влажных волос в паху. Юки обычно подходит сзади, проводит пальцем по лопаткам, стараясь не задевать блестящие капли, потом оглаживает плечи и прижимает к себе. Момо редко бывает против, он льнет к Юки, ластится и счастливо смеется. Почти всегда такие моменты заканчиваются сексом, а потом им приходится бежать на съемку или концерт, выскакивать на сцену почти в последний момент.

У Момо железные нервы. Он, кажется, не знает, что такое мандраж и нервное напряжение накануне важного дела. Хотя по внешности и не скажешь, но именно Юки психует перед самыми ответственными концертами. Он ходит кругами по комнате, хватается за сигареты, хотя ему давным давно запретили курить, нервно кидает кубики льда в виски, пинает диван, который так не вовремя попадается ему на пути, и бесконечно теребит волосы. Стилисты привыкли и обновляют укладку перед самым выходом, а Юки бесится, что приходится сидеть неподвижно, и выстукивает на подлокотнике зловещие мелодии. Момо в такие минуты спокоен и даже расслаблен. Он ловит Юки за руку и держит ее, унимая нервную дрожь, приносит теплый глинтвейн зимой и холодную содовую летом, улыбается и шутит — удивительно, что всегда к месту! — убеждает своего партнера, что все будет хорошо. Что они справятся. Что все пройдет великолепно. И оно проходит. Как и всегда.

У Момо привлекательная задница. Юки нравится гладить ее, шлепать, сжимать упругие половинки в ладонях, оставляя красные следы от пальцев. Момо откликается на каждое движение с восторгом и желанием, будто бы не бывало между ними никаких ссор и неурядиц. Будто бы Юки никогда не орал, что видеть его не хочет ни в своей постели, ни в своей жизни, будто бы не выгонял под вечер после особенно тяжелых дней. И будто бы не было такого ни разу, чтобы Юки ударил Момо в пылу ссоры. Каждый раз конфликты все дольше, а скандал все громче. Одна такая размолвка закончилась шрамом на скуле, который не сходил почти полгода. Менеджер тогда долго орал на Юки, а гримеры смотрели косо, накладывая дополнительный грим. Момо же пришел на следующую ночь, как будто ничего не случилось. «Все хорошо, ты же не хотел», прошептал он, а Юки стало невыносимо стыдно. С тех пор приходя домой, он всегда сразу же снимает кольца, потому что ссоры прекратить не в силах.

У Момо идеальный характер. Он — тот самый хороший парень, который спасает котят с деревьев и достает из речки тонущих щенков. Момо покладистый, всепрощающий, нежный, спокойный и всегда готов на компромисс. У него нет раздражающих привычек, а от тех, что не нравились Юки, он тут же избавился. Стоит Юки только высказать недовольство, как случается магия и через пару дней Юки с трудом вспоминает, к чему были претензии. Момо никогда не начинает ссор, и Юки даже стыдно, когда он в очередной раз начинает выяснять отношения. Во время скандалов, что Юки устраивает, Момо не предъявляет претензий и не повышает голос. Он стоит молча и также молча собирает вещи, когда Юки доходит до точки кипения и орет, чтобы Момо убирался. А на утро он возвращается и делает вид, что ничего не случилось. Момо практически не спорит, не перечит, не отстаивает своего мнения. Юки иногда кажется, что их мнения совпадают во всем и всегда, на все сто процентов. Момо всегда на его стороне, касается ли дела расписания репетиций или сорта яблок, которые покупают на случай вечеринки. Он будто положил свою жизнь на алтарь служения и готов терпеть любые выходки: готов забирать Юки из подозрительных кабаков, готов поддерживать и успокаивать в особенно плохие дни и даже готов откликаться на чужое имя, которое Юки, забывшись, шепчет, срываясь в оргазм.

У Момо множество достоинств. Лучшего партнера для Юки не найти на всем белом свете. Они дополняют друг друга как день и ночь, солнце и луна, инь и ян. Но есть у Момо один недостаток, фатальный настолько, что с ним невозможно смириться, — просто Юки его не любит. И все остальное становится неважным.


End file.
